The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The present invention is directed to an edible spinning device and method of operation that operates in combination of: a spinning toy for entertainment; a container for containing candy or medicine; and an edible component for consumption.
The inventor of the present invention has extensive experience with toys, and especially traditional mechanical toys. The inventor recognized that in the modern world, children are more prone to playing with digital games than with physical products. The inventor realized that he somehow had to again teach a child to play with physical products, for physical products develop coordination and physical skills that a digital game could never offer the child.
He remembered that in his youth he played with a toy that is similar to the toy described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,154 that was issued to I. Gertler. A simple toy that allowed children to grasp the extremities of a toy and manipulate the toy so that the toy could spin along a central axis. The toy was manipulated by the child in the manner described in the Gertler patent. The present invention uses at least a portion of the mechanism of the Gertler patent.
The inventor recognized a problem in that the spinning motion of the toy required mechanical energy to operate efficiently. The inventor knew that when a cord was twisted in a first direction, torque and momentum were built up within the cord. And when the cord was released, the momentum forced the cord to twist in an opposite direction.
The inventor decided to use this phenomena to enable a middle portion, including an edible member to move along the length of the cord from extreme ends of the toy. The cord could also be drawn taut or slackened to change the angular and linear velocity of the spinning middle portion and edible member. This manipulation of the cord provided a challenging exercise that enhanced motor skills and provided entertainment.
The inventor recognized another problem in that the toy had to be more alluring for a child, going beyond just a spinning toy. The inventor devised a manner of introducing a physical spinning toy to a child in a manner in which the child would not be led to believe that he was being forced to play with a physical product. The physical product would then serve to increase the child's motor skills. By housing an edible member, such as candy or gum, in the center of the toy and allowing the edible member to spin, the child would be swayed fascinated by the spinning motion and the edible member; thereby causing the child to purchase the toy. Further, after the edible member is consumed, the inventor believes that the child would eventually use the dispenser as a toy.
For the foregoing reasons, there is an edible spinning device and method of operation provides: a spinning toy for entertainment; a container for containing candy or medicine; and an edible component for consumption.
Spinning toys and candy surprises have been utilized in the past; yet none with the characteristics of the present invention. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,804,260; 2,161,154; and 7,531,197.
For the foregoing reasons, there is an edible spinning device and method of operation that is configured into a multi-functional spinning toy, storage container, and edible component. Specifically, the device is configured to operate as: 1) a spinning toy for providing entertainment and developing motor skills; 2) a container for containing a candy and a medicine; and 3) an edible component for consuming a portion of the device.